gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
David Flack
Mick Flack |businesses = Los Santos Police Department |vehicles = NRG-500 }} David Flack (September 9th, 1989) is an American ex-Police Officer, who used to serve in the Los Santos Police Department. He's a motorbike lover and is a regular visitor of the annual Las Venturas Motorbike Meeting. Early life David Flack was born in Las Venturas, in an Emerald Isle motel room just north of The Strip. His mother, Alisha Crawford, left shortly after, leaving David alone. He was later found by Mick Flack, an Emerald Isle employee. Mick decided to take care of David after failing to track down his mother. Personal Life David has been living with his father for over twenty years. Shortly after he got employed at the LVPD, he rented an apartment nearby the LVPD HQ. David is not that much of a talker, he rather prefers to hide his emotions to the public. He's obsessed with motorbikes and has owned over five different bikes, which he all tuned and tweaked in the garage of his father. Las Venturas Police Department When David submitted his application for the LVPD with only a little self-confidence, he never expected that he would be accepted and pass the student and cadet period within just two weeks. After working his way up to the rank of Police Officer Second Class, he applied for the motorbike unit within the High Speed Interception Unit of the LVPD, in which he got accepted. After serving in the LVPD for over 2 years, he was invited to join the SWAT team, an invitation he happily accepted. After his old team leader, Kiakio Takisha, died in a shootout, he was promoted to Gold Element Leader. Gambling When his father ended up in the hospital after a heart attack, David started visiting casinos, initiating a gambling addiction. He wasted more than several hours each day in the casino, gambling his wage. When David stopped paying the rent for his apartment, he got kicked out by the owner. Shortly after his father recovered from his heart attack, David requested a transfer to the Los Santos Police Department to end his gambling addiction. Unfortunately, his request was denied, but when he personally appealed to Commander Boe Jannon, he was finally given the go. The next day, David was on a plane to Los Santos. Los Santos Police Department As of March 19th, 2011, David got employed in the LSPD under the rank of Police Officer Third Class. He was discharged on June 20th, 2012, for reasons which are still unknown to him. David is currently seeking employment. Return to Las Venturas When David was following SWAT training sessions, he started to fall in love with the Commanding Officer, Kaitlin Lorento. When he asked Kaitlin to come to the roof of the Pershing Square PD while he was dropping rose petals in the sky, Kaitlin rejected him for unknown reasons. David was so affected by that, he let himself fall off the roof of the PD. Due to these events, David decided to go back to Las Venturas and live with his father again. Mick Flack's death Mick Flack, David's father, passed away on January 14th, 2012, while he was in respiratory arrest, caused by an unknown illness. Mick's death caused David to move back to Los Santos after he sold his father's house.